


Inlustris

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: After talking a reluctant Ichiji into taking a camping trip with her, Nami is surprised to see him taking an interest in the stars above them - listing them by name and pointing out every constellation to her.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Inlustris

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 18 [SFW] - Stargazing**
> 
> (I did just look up North American constellation for use here and not necessarily whether they'd all be visible at the same time, please do not crucify me)

Aquila.

Cygnus.

Ursa Major.

Pisces.

Most of the names were foreign to Nami, though once Ichiji broke down the stars that comprised each constellation, those felt more familiar. She knew those names - the ones that played a role in navigation, at least - but they’d never really sparked excitement in her. 

The same could not be said of Ichiji, who had gone from passive indifference towards their weekend camping trip to childlike excitement at the wide night sky, clearly visible without the light pollution that came with living in a city. It was a veritable sea of stars, wide and glittering, transforming Nami’s soft-spoken boyfriend into a chatterbox with no off switch, pulling her by the arm as they went deeper and deeper through wooded paths, pointing out every star he knew - and he knew plenty.

Canis Major.

Orion.

Cancer.

She could’ve listened to him talk for hours - Nami thought that knowing full well it would likely  _ be _ hours before he would begin to slow down, sleep creeping up on him in the end. It was a better evening than Nami had dared hope for - with his favorite stars above them, and  _ her _ favorite stars in his eyes.


End file.
